Brain Dead
by Sans-Heart
Summary: Naruto is secretly in love with Sasuke. Sasuke was suddenly involved in a vehicular accident. With him on coma, Naruto had no choice but to grieve. Just how will he wake the Uchiha? Will be M in the future SasuNaru.AU


First story in a while. Forgive my grammatical errors and OOC. This work hasn't been beta'd nor proofread.  
**Disclaimer:** As if you don't know ;)

* * *

**Brain Dead**  
_Chapter 1_

"This is it, Naruto." Sakura said in a soft voice.

"Sasuke's inside, isn't he?" He asked while still staring at the door.

"Well of course, he can't go anywhere right?" She smiled sadly

"Right... not when he's in a coma." Naruto pushed the door slowly as he went inside the room.

**xXx**

_There was this one guy that irritates the hell out of me. He was always so perfect in everything he do. He doesn't even exert effort nor realize how different he is from everyone. And yet, I managed to fall in love with the same guy I hated the most._

_I used to love playing pranks on him just to hurt him and show him that he's just like everybody else. I love seeing his face whenever he's angry or embarrassed, though that's very rare._

_But I didn't expect to see this._

**xXx**

The blaring sound of the ambulance's serene was turned off as it parked in front of the emergency room. The staff quickly opened the door as they pushed the stretcher inside the ER. On the stretcher was an unconscious boy, not older than nineteen, who's supposedly involved in a vehicular accident.

The nurses hurriedly placed IVs on both of his hands, trying to prevent more dehydration. His body was a wreck and he's barely breathing.

After some minor operations, they were able to keep his respiration stable and proceeded on operating on the trauma on his head. Several hours had passed as the operation continued.

The pale boy was transferred to a private room for recovery, but he still hasn't gained consciousness. Weeks passed and his body fully healed but the person himself remained asleep. The doctor told his family that they did the best they can, the rest was to wait for him to wake up. So, when will that be?

**xXx**

Naruto pulled a chair beside Sasuke's bed. It's been almost 1 month and he's still lying there. It's a good thing that they're rich, or else his family wouldn't be able to afford all of the expenses.

"I'll be the one watching you today, Sasuke." He was asked to stay with Sasuke for today. Both of his mom and dad are busy with their business and Itachi's in the university.

Naruto took Sasuke's hand and held it close as he always did whenever he visits. But today, it's different. He found out that Sasuke will wake up, but he might not be the same as before. There were greater chances that he'll never be to walk again, or worse, he'll be in a vegetative state. Naruto's tears began falling as he held Sasuke's hand tighter.

"But Sasuke... isn't that worse than seeing you like this? I can't take this anymore."

**xXx**

Naruto looked outside the window of the school's third floor. It was the best spot in watching soccer and it just so happened that today was Sasuke's PE. He watched as the raven haired boy ran across the field while trying to get the ball back. He really hate him though he can't help but see how handsome he really was.

He knew Sasuke was single, he always was. The girls went crazy every time they hear this and it seemed that the more they try to please the Uchiha, the more he seemed to avoid them. Of course Naruto knew that his situation was far worse and surely hopeless, not only was he a guy, he was also in bad terms with Sasuke. He did proclaim that they're rivals, though Sasuke didn't confirm or reject it. His bright blue eyes followed the Uchiha as he continued playing.

They fight all the time, but still there was something different in between them, Naruto can feel it.

_'I just hope you can feel it too.' _One last glance and Naruto went out of the room.

Just then Sasuke stopped running and looked at the window Naruto was at.

_'He's looking again.'_ He smirked as he resumed running.

**xXx**

Naruto cried quietly as he held Sasuke's hand closer.

"I hope I can switch places with you. If I'm the one who's sick, it wouldn't bother you, because to you, I'm no one. But when it's like this... both of us are suffering."

There was a knock on the door, Naruto gently placed Sasuke's hand on his side and wiped his tears.

"Naruto?" his candy-haired friend entered the room still with a sad smile

"I'll be watching him. I know you still have some projects to finish at school." Naruto nodded as he stood up and left without a word.

Sakura stared at the door and tucked her stray hair at the back of her ears before sitting beside Sasuke's bed.

"Why won't you wake up?" She looked at him pleadingly.

**xXx**

Naruto walked quickly along the hospital's hall. He didn't want to leave Sasuke's side, but seeing him just lying there, not moving nor speaking, hurts him. He missed his insults and his smiles and their stupid and childish fights, he missed him.

He tapped his foot impatiently in front of the elevator. He have to go or else he'd want to go back to Sasuke's room. Naruto decided to just use the stairs. He's on the fifth floor, walking wouldn't be that hard.

Naruto stopped at the top of the stairs. He looked downwards and whispered

"Why couldn't it have been me?"

Suddenly, his vision became blurry. He gripped the baluster to keep himself standing, but he couldn't hold it any longer and fell forward.

**xXx**

Sakura's eyes scanned the open book on her hands. She decided to read something since talking would be useless. She's sad that Sasuke's in this state, but she already accepted the fact that there's nothing she can do but pray and watch him.

"It's all in your hands now..." She mumbled, not really taking to anyone in particular.

"Is it?" The voice sounded hoarse. Green eyes widened as she stared at the owner of the voice.

"Sa-Sasuke!" She quickly jumped from her seat and panicked. She gave Sasuke a big hug while saying his name over and over again

"Doctor.." She whispered "I have to get a doctor.. and Naruto-- Naruto, he's still in the hospital for sure!" She ran out of the door and went to the Nurses' station, leaving Sasuke alone.

"Naruto?" He smiled a little, too tired to do anything else.

* * *

To be Continued..  
Thank you for reading! Review please?


End file.
